


To Hell And Back

by Kpopandnochill



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, Kpop Reader insert - Freeform, Reader Insert, Supernatural - Freeform, Yugyeom - Freeform, demon, kpop, yugyeom/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopandnochill/pseuds/Kpopandnochill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, I was watching Super Natural and got inspired.</p><p>What happens when you're innocent friend is taken over to the darkside. 3,000+</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hell And Back

I could barely recognise him. It been 2 years since Yugyeom went missing and having him standing here in front of me now in a dingy old hotel room is something I never thought would happen.   
He was taller now. He must be what 6 foot something? His hair was blonde now, the way he walked and talked with such confidence, it’s like he was a different person. The one thing that had not changed, the brown in his eyes, the look on his face as sweet as ever.  
“What’s happened to you Yugy?”  
He stopped talking to himself and looked to me, eyes burning through me as if I had made the loudest noise in the room even though my words couldn’t have been louder than a mouse.   
“You”  
Yugyeom and I went to school together and were best friends for as long as I could remember, I was just a few years older than him, he was like a little brother.   
We were in the same form room together and we would always talk and help each other with bits of work (Usually me helping him because he was taking the same exams that I had just taken)  
He was always such a sweet boy. Never got into trouble with school or girls. I’m not even sure if he’d ever had a girlfriend. He would never go out and get drunk (Granted he was younger but most of his friends would always go out and get drunk but he always seemed to decide against drinking under-age, to focused on his studies.)  
It’s not that he was known as a loser or he was shy, he was just always so focused on dancing and playing music.  
I adored him in every way, never had I known such a sweet boy. I never went anywhere out of school with him or even had his phone number, but the way we would talk when we saw each other in school was enough to cheer my day up. He was kinda like the best friend you don’t realise you have until something bad happens, but something bad did happen.   
I remember the day I found out. I had never broken down and cried over anything in the middle of school before.  
It was announced in the middle of a large assembly that 17 year old Kim Yugyeom had gone missing.

“We are sad to announce to you all that 17 year old Kim Yugyeom has been missing for over 24 hours and there is a ongoing search for his whereabouts. If anybody has any information about where he could be there will be police around the school for you to give any information you can that may help towards finding him.  
His parents wish all his friends to help out the best they can to find him.  
That being said, do not do anything that may put your own safety at risk.  
According to his parents, he went out to meet some friends Saturday around 5pm and just never came home.”

For weeks I would just sit and hope the next day I go into school he would have been found but he never was, each time I wished, never giving up hope. When I left school he still was nowhere to be seen. Searches seemed to have died down, a few posters here and there and a few mentions from his friends on Facebook but nothing more. Yugyeom had disappeared.  
But here he is now, screaming and shouting at himself in front of me. I felt like somebody had been watching me all day. I would have called you crazy if you would have told me it was Yugy.  
Every year I go on a trip on my own out in the riverside, I feel peaceful and happy when I’m here. I’d look up to the stars and I would fish and write stories. It was my get away place that I had been to every year since I was 16,  
I’d always stay in this hotel room.  
It was a small hotel, the kinda thing you’d see on a TV program. Kinda run down, only one floor for all the rooms and a broken flashing sign outside for the clicked finishing touch .  
It wasn’t this bad the first time I stayed here but it kinda became home and I couldn’t dream of finding anywhere else to stay, it just wouldn’t be right. Besides I only came back to it when I was ready to sleep. All my writing would be done outside and most of the time I would be out there staring at the stars.  
Tonight when I finished I thought that when I got back to my room everything would be the same as every other night, I thought I’d walk in get undressed and go to bed and I was half right. I managed to get in and get into something I would wear to bed. A strappy top and some cheap short shorts that you can get from any old shop.   
It was the knock on my door that unsettled me. I immediately thought it was room service at the wrong room. Nobody else knew I was here.  
“Sorry, I didn’t order anything”  
“Open the door now”  
The voice on the other side was blunt and harsh. Angry by the sounds of it, It was slightly unnerving. The room service here had never being know for the best service but they never spoke so angrily to me personally.  
I knew I had to open the door or they wouldn’t leave but when I did I got the shock of a life time. Blonde haired Kim Yugyeom stood in front of me smirking. I was silent and he was laughing.   
“Surprised to see me?”  
I was stood in shock. I knew who it was immediately but something told me that this couldn’t be real. Two years and no word from him and now here he is at the door of my hotel room.   
“Yugyeom?“  
My voice was barely audible, the shock had winded me a little bit   
“Arent you going to invite me in Jagi?”  
I didn’t move, I couldn’t think. Nothing was making sense.   
Yugy walked himself into my hotel room looking around ignoring the fact I hadn’t invited him in at all.  
The hotel room was all one room other than the bathroom. When you walked in there was a double bed, a TV in front of it and a desk on the far end with the door to the bathroom next to it.  
I turned and closed the door looking at him, my mouth finally shut but my brain just as confused.   
He sat himself at the end of my bed and just looked at me, as if nothing had happened and he was supposed to be there.  
“Is this real”  
I couldn’t help but ask myself what was happening. This couldn’t be real. as much as I hated to admit it I never thought I’d see Yugyeom again and I had tried to accept that.   
“Of course its real, I’m here…. You’re here, what is there to question?”  
I hadn’t moved yet and I didn’t know if I ever would again, I didn’t know if I should be jumping with joy or crying our loud.   
He was here, it was really him. The boy I cried over 2 years ago due to his disappearance.   
“You Look…”  
“Good? I know”  
He stood up and did a spin in front of me, I wasn’t going to say good, I was going to say clean, grown up… nothing how you would expect somebody who had been missing for two years to look. He looked like he’d been looking after himself.  
“But enough about me Sweetums. Lets have a look at you”  
He grabbed my hand a pulled me into the middle of the room, spinning me around. Usually I would object but I was to busy thinking what the hell was going on rather than stopping what was happening.   
“You always did have a perfect body, but you’re a real woman now”  
He stopped me spinning and pushed his body into my back pushing his hands over my hips and between my legs. At this point I stop thinking and start realising. I turn around and push him away  
“What the hell”  
“Dont.Talk.To.Me.Like.That”  
Yugyeom pushed me back immediately against the wall shouting at me. His tone suddenly changing, loud and annoyed. Each word taking a few seconds to leave his mouth  
“Yugy, where have you been?”  
“I’ve been busy growing up, Princess”  
He looked up to me as he spoke, his eyes turning black. I’d never been more scared in my life  
“As well as watching you”  
I must have looked confused as he elaborated. His voice started sweet.  
“ever heard of a demon Sweetie? One of them rumours people make up to scare people?”  
He pushed his forehead up against mine making me look into his now completely black eyes voice turning sharp   
“Well they’re anything but fake, Jagi”  
My mind immediately turned from fear to confusion. What the fuck was he talking about, a demon. He goes missing for 2 years and then makes this shit up. I was starting to get angry, how could he just walk back in my life like this and make it out like its all one big fucking joke.  
“You’re fucking kidding me, right?”  
I moved away from him walking towards my desk.  
“A demon? you fuck off for 2 years and come back saying your a demon? You’re fucked in the head Yugy”  
I couldn’t believe what he was saying to me, why would he lie to me like that I couldn’t understand what he must have been thinking to come to my hotel room after so long and tell me all this bullshit and I didn’t know if I could be bothered dealing with it right now. I walked over to the door and opened it.  
“Would you just leave.“  
Even though it was a question I said it more as a demand, the door slammed back closed and I jumped a little bit. I could see a smirk coming from Yugy’s face and it was starting to get me angry. As I went to reopen the door it was as if it had been sealed shut.   
“What did you do”  
I walked over to him, hands balled into fists.   
“How did you even know I was here”  
The closer I got to him the harder it seemed for him to disguise his smile, when I got close enough to him it was almost as if he was laughing at me.   
“I don’t have to know where you are pet, I click my fingers and I just…. end up where you are”  
He stood up and walked around me whispering in my ear.  
“Yugy this is bullshit what are you talking about”  
“If I didn’t know where you were, as you stated before then how on earth would I be here, what could I have possibly done to the door to stop you being able to open it? Come on baby, think, if you just believe me this would be a lot easier for you”  
I still couldn’t believe he was carrying on with this.  
“So what. You expect me to just believe that you’re a demon because you found out where I am? You could have followed me you could..”  
“I have followed you, well, I didn’t follow you here but I’ve been following you for the past year. First year I was busy .. well you know” His eyes went black again as he looked at me turning “demon”  
I couldn’t help but inspect what was happening with his eyes, they changed in just an instant, it was almost like a reptile blinking. I couldn’t explain it but I couldn’t actually believe that Yugy was a demon now. It was crazy. But if he wasn’t then he had some pretty good party tricks. There was more to think about now though, he’d been following me? I wasn’t exactly sure what part of everything going on I should focus on. The fact he’s walked in told me he’s a demon or walked in and told me that he’d been following me for a year.

“You’re an interesting girl (y/n). I knew you had boyfriends when we were friends but I didn’t know exactly how many you had. Night after night you’d be out with different guys.”  
“Okay, so you’ve been missing for two years and randomly turn up at my hotel telling me you’re a demon and you are questioning my morals?”   
I couldn’t believe he was going to make me out to be that way. I had many male friends and not many I had actually been in a relationship with, one or two maybe. But most certainly not every guy I’m out with. I turned around and looked him dead in the eyes questioningly.  
“Besides, what has that got to do with anything Yugy?”  
Yugy seemed to get a little bit offended at this question, as if I should have known the answer already, as if I was stupid for asking. He laughed again, it started slow as if he was pitying me but got to a point as if he was overly amused. He shook his head left to right and started pacing around the room.   
“It’s got everything to do with me.”  
His voice changed. He’d sounded so mellow since he walked in my room but now I felt like things were getting serious. I felt much more on edge than I had previously. I stayed in the same spot as he continued to pace around the room.  
“Seeing you with guys all the time back then, seeing you have the time of your life. You haven’t changed in the slightest. While I was back at home jerking off thinking about you…you were out and about living life to the full. Well guess what.”  
He stopped in the dead centre of the room and looked at me almost as if he was trying to scare me.  
“I still do, even now when I see you out in your short dresses and your high heels. I go home and I touch myself thinking about you and oh my hell does it feel good.”  
I couldn’t believe what he was saying to me, why he was talking to me like this. This wasn’t Yugyeom at all. I’d never heard such vile things coming from his mouth.  
“Wait, what?”  
His hands shot to his hair as if he was going to pull it out and he darted towards me, locking my eyes in gaze with his, jumping up and down sharply as he moved as if he was extremely agitated.  
“How can you not get it?”  
His voice had lost the serious tone and he sounded much more human now, still annoyed and slightly louder but he almost sounded sincere.  
“This whole thing is about you.”  
He smashed his hand on the wall and walked away from me.  
“All that time when I was a kid I’d think about you, kissing you, touching you, fucking you. I could have given you all you wanted but no. Poor pathetic little Yugy didn’t seem to do anything for you did he?”  
“So you mean to say you’re ‘Demon’ because of me?”   
I made sure to say demon in the most unconvinced way so he thought I wasn’t buying into it despite a slight part of me believing what he was saying.  
“Oh no, of course not.”   
his voice calmed again as he sat back down on my bed.  
“The demon thing, well I don’t really know how it happened. I was talking to a guy about things I wanted and then, well that’s all I remember.”  
He rubbed his face and started shouting, startling me and making me jump in my spot.  
“Way off track there babe, you nearly managed to change the subject. This right here, this is about me and you and nothing else.”  
He seemed to be in a state of psychosis and started shouting and talking to himself.   
“Fuck this. All that time you’d talk to me, act like you were my best friend and like I was the nicest guy in the world. I should just fuck you right here and right now no explanation.”   
By now he’d walked back up to me and started screaming in my face much louder and much more agitated than he’d been the entire night.  
He started pacing again but fast this time, running his hands through his hair.  
“Fuck, this is fucked.”  
He pulled me over and pushed my body into his, pushing his hand through my hair pulling my cheek so it pressed against his as he whispered in my ear  
“I’ve wanted to push my face into your tight little cunt for years baby, I’ve got myself off thinking about your moans as you straddle my mouth and ride my face. But you’d never do that with old Yugyeom would you"  
His voice became almost patronising, his bottom lip pushed out as if he was pouting.   
“The amount of guys you’d fuck instead of me, how many guys have made you cum, better yet how many guys have you let cum inside you?”  
He suddenly started shouting at me.  
“Was I not fucking good enough for you?”  
He grabbed my hand and placed it so I could feel his cock through his jeans and his voice became almost as if he was begging.  
“For so many months I pumped my fist around my dick thinking about your tight little pussy fucking me, thinking about you begging me to make you cum. Was my cock never good enough for you baby?”  
He was almost pleading with me, his hands snaking around my body pushing his cock further into my hand as his face was pushed uncomfortably close to my cheek.  
“Why couldn’t I have you?“  
There was something about the need and sincerity in his voice that made me sympathise with him. This was the Yugy I remembered. Well maybe not that rude things he was saying but the way he was talking, the tone in his voice and the eyes that had now changed from black to brown again.  
“I didn’t think you were that kinda boy, you need to stop stop” I pulled him close to my body and made it so I was holding him, hugging him for the first time since he came in the room the tears I’d tried to keep away all night had come and were slowly falling down my face.  
“You always meant something to me, you were always important. You were never interested, you were always so busy studying or doing something else that nothing mattered, you made me days better and when you were gone nothing was the same, I thought I only saw you as a friend but Yugyeom, when you left all I wanted was you.   
He removed his cheek from mine and looked me in the eyes not sad, but happy. He twirled me around and pushed his chest into my back again.   
“All I wanted was you (Y/N)”  
He started being soft with me, moving his hands over my exposed arms and down my sides, stroking me like I was satin.  
“I wanted to love you and hold you, I wanted you to be mine. You were my dream”  
He move one hand so that it was pushed between my legs fast and I couldn’t help but gasp. I wasn’t sure where my head was at this moment. It’d been a long time since somebody had touched me and it had been an even longer time since somebody as good looking as Yugy was touching me. His words had worked me up. I could tell he wanted me more than he’d wanted anybody before in his life and there was something undeniably sexy about that, that I couldn’t really understand.   
“And my wet dream”  
I closed my eyes and let my head fall onto his shoulder as I listened to his words as he played with me outside of my shorts.  
All I could think about is the man he seemed to have become , nobody had turned you on with words alone before and you were turned on more than you had ever been before.  
"I missed you Yugy”  
I had to say something before anything else happened, he had to know that I’d been thinking about him and that I missed him, I needed him to know he meant something to me  
He stopped playing with me and placed me on the bed so we were both sat just looking at each other.  
“There’s no need to miss me any more Y/N, I’m here”  
He kissed my lips like I’d never been kissed before. there was passion, his lips were soft and full. His tongue licked my bottom lip so I opened my mouth so he could gain entry. Our tongue brushed each others and my hands flew into his hair feeling how soft it was. He moved so he was looking in my eyes once again.  
“Let me make you feel good and then I promise I will explain everything, I’ll answer any question you have, just let me touch you”  
I didn’t know if I was crazy but I did know I wanted to carry on, I wanted to feel him, I could feel the heat rise between my legs.  
“Make me feel good Yugy”  
He pushed my body so that my back was on the bed and pulled my shorts of in just one pull.  
He immediately pushed his head into my pussy and I gasped straight away. He was tasting me pushing his tongue around my pussy, flicking and sucking on my clit.  
His tongue pushing up the inside as he got to the places I needed him most he licked a bold stripe up my slit stopping when he got to my clit taking that in his mouth and sucking on it again.  
I moaned and it was loud, he kept his attack up on my clit kitten licking it as fast as possible every now and then stopping to pull it into his mouth again making me squirm.  
He pushed his hand down to the back of my knee and pulled it over his shoulder giving himself better access. He moved his head down and pushed his tongue into my pussy making my hands fly to his hair, that was it for me, I’d finally lost control.  
“Yugyeom let me fuck your tongue”  
He smiled and pushed his tongue inside my pussy, As soon as he did I grabbed the back of his head and started to move my body up and down fucking his face. I could see him pushing his face more into me as I grind on his mouth and I could watch as his hands roam around my hips and my ass, I could feel him moaning inside me and on my clit and after much trying not to I couldn’t help but join in with the moans.   
“I’ve been dreaming of this for years”  
He pulled his mouth away from me and pushed me on top stomach and I knew exactly what I had to do, I got onto my hands and knees and looked back at him.   
He looked needy, he looked like all his dreams were about to come true.  
I could see him admiring my pussy.  
“Beg for me Jagi, You want me, I know you do, Beg  
“Please Yugyeom come fuck me, I need you”  
As I begged he pushed his face into my pussy licking up it one more time before getting on his knees behind me joining me on the bed.  
“Ready baby”  
I just nodded my head with my bottom lip in my mouth waiting for him to fuck me. And he did. Immediately he pushed into my pussy as hard as he could leaving me to scream for him. I’d never felt a cock so thick before, he left it buried there for a second and pushed his hands up my body grabbing my shoulders before pulling out and pushing in again. making me moan once more. I could feel every inch of him filling me up and I couldn’t help but pant. His speed grew but his harshness never changed. He was fucking me fast and hard and I was a mess clenched around him. I fell down onto my elbows and started moaning into the pillow trying not to make to much noise. He wasn’t letting up. His body fell onto mine as he continued to push. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head up.  
“If you can fuck my tongue you can fuck my cock”  
He immediately stopped and buried inside me. I got the hint. I started pushing my hips back and fourth as he moved back up and pulled my hair so my shoulders were against his chest. He got so deep inside me from this angle and now my moans were no longer muffled. I could feel the knot in my chest building up but I couldn’t make myself cum at this point, I couldn’t fuck myself fast enough.  
“Yugy please I need to cum please Yugy fuck”  
That’s all he needed to start fucking me again, fast and in this new position it felt so fucking good I could hardly breath.   
“Fuck yes Yugyeom, I’m gonna cum”  
Yugy’s speed go to its maximum and I knew he was trying to make himself cum with me.  
I started screaming, I’d never made this much noise before but my orgasm was hitting my hard. As soon as I felt Yugy pulsing and cumming inside of me I let go. He continued to fuck me and ride out both our orgasms grabbing my tits and playing with them as I came.   
He put his hands around my body and slowly rested both of us down on the bed.  
All you could hear was our breathing as all the moans and screams had gone.  
I looked at Yugy who was looking at me and all I could think was ‘What just happened’.  
“I’m sorry Y/N, I never meant to be the way I was, but you make me crazy”  
“We have a lot to talk about Yugyeom, I want to know where you’ve been the past two years, I want to know what all this demon bullshit its all about and I want to know what’s going on okay?”  
“I don’t even know where to start, but I’ll try Y/N”


End file.
